Forehead
by tatsumakixx
Summary: Sakura has always been insecure about her forehead- until she married Sasuke.


**So hi Sasusaku fans! This is my first fic, so be gentle teehee. English isn't my first language so if there's any mistake, feel free to tell me. I write one-shots but it depends on the story itself.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the story minna~**

Sakura had always been insecure about her wide forehead, and during her childhood days she got bullied because of it. As usual, Ino protected her and told her that it's fine.

"Just be yourself, Forehead," she remembered her best friend's words.

As years passed, no one seemed to mind it at all, until she married Sasuke.

He was weird all over the place- and during their wedding night, he reached out his hand out of the blue and touched her forehead, letting his fingers linger on it.

What's weirder was his smile. She never saw that kind of smile from him her whole entire life, until that very night. Her poor heart swelled, cheeks hot as she fumbled with her clothes. As he finally pulled away his hand from her forehead, he quickly lied down on the bed they would share together.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun," she said quietly. "Is there something wrong with my forehead?"

He turned his head to look at her. "What do you mean?"

She looked away, still fumbling with the hem of her shirt, "I'm just asking."

Sakura heard him sigh and he reached out his hand to tug her shirt.

"Come here, Sakura," he demanded. She was surprised with the sudden gesture but scooted over to him anyway. He breathed out a sigh of frustration. "I mean... lie down here with me."

Sakura managed to steal a glance on her husband and noticed how red his ears were. 'Oh God,' she thought to herself. 'He's blushing like crazy...'

"... Sakura?"

"A-ah, yes!" She quickly got beside him and lied down.

Sasuke was quiet for awhile and she glanced at him. She could see that he was thinking hard, as if he's trying to say something...

She exhaled softly and turned her head towards him. "You haven't answered my question yet." She waited. No response. "Sasuke-kun?"

"... I obviously don't hate it," he murmured as he brushed his fingers on her forehead.

That was enough to make her tummy flutter. "Okay," she whispered quietly and snuggled close to him. "I believe in you."

He chuckled and wrapped his good arm around her shoulder, caressing the back of her head gently. Then, he kissed her forehead- her yin seal, to be precise. It was gentle as hell, and for a second, her mind could not process the exact moment.

Her face burned up with embarassment as soon as Sasuke pulled away and she quickly looked up at him. "Ehhhhh?"

"... Tch." His bangs covered half of his face but hell, she could tell that he was embarassed as well.

Sakura was beyond happiness. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "I love you, Sasuke-kun,"she whispered softly, "and I will love you forever." She then snuggled into the crook of his head.

Sasuke inhaled her scent and he felt calmer almost quickly. "... Sakura, raise your head."

She raised her head immediately. "What's the matt-" and Sasuke kissed her. Well, it wasn't really a kiss, but his lips touched hers, so...

And she could have sworn that her heart stopped beating at that time.

He pulled away slightly, watching her response and smiled sadly. "I have no experience, sorry."

She smiled at him, pulled him closer and kissed him again while murmuring "It's okay, so do I" at his lips. He returned her kiss and slipped his tongue into her slightly parted mouth, claiming entrance. It turned into a heated kiss, and suddenly they found themselves entangled together.

Sakura pulled away, regaining oxygen and laughed. "Then let's learn together, Sasuke-kun," she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Sasuke smirked and leaned in, started to kiss her forehead, eyes, nose and cheeks. He then gazed at her with his dark eyes, boring holes deep into her soul, filled with unexclaimed affection. He kissed her yin seal again and tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear. "Thank you... Sakura."

"... anata," she suddenly spoke.

"Hn?"

"Can i call you anata?"

He kept quiet for awhile, blush on his cheeks. Somehow, she could tell that he's feeling somewhat happy. "... I don't mind," he murmured.

Sakura grinned and hugged him. "Then if we have a child, she'll call you papa."

"And he'll call you mama," he stressed out the word 'he'. "He's gonna be a boy."

"I already told you, it would be a girl."

He laughed and poked her forehead. "Well it doesn't matter anyway, I'd love our child forever."

Sakura felt her tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. "Yeah..." she hugged him tighter, "thank you, anata."

"Aa." he replied with a smile as he promised to himself that he would make her the happiest woman in the world.

 **[30/01/2016] Thanks for reading and please RnR! :)**


End file.
